shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Honto no Jibun
Title: Honto no Jibun! - Your True Self Artist: Buono! Released: October 31, 2007 Genre: Japanese Pop Length: 16:07 Length: Pony Canyon Trivia: Honto no Jibun is the title of the first single by the Hello! Project unit Buono!. Honto no Jibun is the first song used for the ending theme of the anime Shugo Chara!, and Kokoro no Tamago, the B-side of the CD, is the first song used for the opening theme. Lyrics Romaji= Ikiterukagiri ishikoro darakedemo Ookinakoede ganbare! Ganbare! (Ganbare!) Tomarukotonai uchirano jinsei Dakara owaranai utawo utaou Wagamichiwo tsukisusume Detaramena KYARAdemoii Rokudenashidemo aishiterunda MAI DAARIN Bakayaro! Honto no jibun Iitaikoto itteyare Hamidashitekundayo chikazuitekundayo yumeni Konoyaro! Honto no jibun Detekoiyo kakuretenaide OH YEAH imasugu Yowakina orega iyanahimo arukedo Sorede aitsuno kimochiga wakarunda (Wakaru) Kakkotsukeru ore hiichaukeredo Dakara makezuni mata ganbarerunda Doshaburimo haremo aru Chicchanakoto kinisunna Dekkai ashitano tameni KISUshite agetai Bakayaro! Honto no jibun Yaritaikoto yatteyare Tobidashitekundayo tobikoetekundayo yumeni Konoyaro! Honto no jibun Daijoubusa kowagaranaide OH YEAH Imasugu Nannimonai bashokara nanikaga hajimaru Dakishimetaindaro kakedashitaindaro yume e Bakayaro! Honto no jibun Iitaikoto itteyare Hamidashitekundayo chikazuitekundayo yumeni Konoyaro! Honto no jibun Detekoiyo kakuretenaide OH YEAH imasugu |-| English = As long as they're alive, everyone trips on a stone or two In a big voice, I yell "Do your best! Do your best!" (Do your best!) Our lives won't stop So let's sing an endless song. Go down your own path Even if you have a random character, that's OK. Even if you're good for nothing, I love you, My Darling. Stupid! Say what your true self Wants to say! It's being forced out, and you're getting closer to you're dreams. You idiot! Bring out Your true self, don't hide it. Oh yeah. Right now. The weak me has bad days, but Because I do, I understand that guy's feelings (I understand!) The me who plays it tough gets pulled along, but That's why I can do my best again without losing. There are pouring days and sunny days Don't worry about the teeny little things For the sake of the big tomorrow, I want to kiss you. Stupid! Do what your true self Wants to do! You're going to fly, you're going to cross over to your dream You idiot! Hey, True Self It's all right. Don't be scared. Oh yeah. Right now. From this place with nothing at all something is starting You want to hug me, don't you? You want to run off, don't you? To your dream. Stupid! Say what your true self Wants to say! It's being forced out, and you're getting closer to you're dreams. You idiot! Bring out Your true self, don't hide it. Oh yeah. Right now. |-| Kanji = 生きてる限り　石コロだらけでも 大きな声でがんばれ！がんばれ！（がんばれ！） 止まることない　ウチらのジンセー だから終わらない歌を歌おう 我が道を突きすすめ デタラメなキャラでもいい ロクデナシでも愛してるんだ　マイダーリン バカヤロ！ホントのじぶん 言いたいこと言ってやれ はみだしてくんだよ　近づいてくんだよ　夢に コノヤロ！ホントのじぶん 出て来いよ　隠れてない�Ł@OH YEAH　今すぐ 弱気なオレがいやな日もあるけど それで他人（アイツ）の気持ちがわかるんだ（わかる） かっこつけるオレ引いちゃうけれど だから負けずにまた頑張れるんだ 土砂降りも晴れもある ちっちゃなコト気にすんな でっかい明日のために　キスしてあげたい バカヤロ！ホントのじぶん やりたいことやってやれ 飛びだしてくんだよ　飛びこえてくんだよ　夢に コノヤロ！ホントのじぶん 大丈夫さ　こわがらない�Ł@OH YEAH　今すぐ 何にも無い場所から何かが始まる 抱きしめたいんだろ　駆けだしたいんだろ　夢へ バカヤロ！ホントのじぶん 言いたいこといってやれ はみだしてくんだよ　近づいてくんだよ　夢に コノヤロ！ホントのじぶん 出て来いよ　隠れてない�Ł@OH YEAH　今すぐ Buono! - Honto no Jibun (Dance Shot) Buono! 『ホントのじぶん』 (MV) Track listing #Honto no Jibun (True Self) #Kokoro no Tamago (The Heart's Egg) #Honto no Jibun (Instrumental) #Kokoro no Tamago (Instrumental) Category:Shugo Chara Music